Hours
by Neko Mina
Summary: The G-boys get locked in a room with 5 girls for 24 hours in a twisted little experiment. Madness ensues. R&R, kudasai.
1. Default Chapter Title

****

24 Hours by: Neko Mina

Part One: Poker for Pixy Stix

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. You fill in the rest.

Claimer: I DO, however own Neoma, Aristid, Alix, Minerva, and Tetsu. They are MY little people and you CANNOT have them!

I (the author) am experimenting with my powers over the characters. *cackle cackle* I've locked my girl characters in a room with each the gundam pilots for a day(if they can last that long)! I'm monitoring their behavior. Hee hee! This shouldn't fail to be insane, violent, and utterly STUPID!

Enjoy! 

Note: All words between these thingies are thoughts. And all words between ::these thingies:: are my words or thoughts from the observation room.

10:00 am

My victims slowly entered the large room, which resembled both a Skinner box and a living room. Heero, of course was there first, (right on time--to the second!) since I had explained to him that it was his "mission" and that Relena wouldn't be able to botch it up. Duo, Minerva, Quatre, Trowa, and Tetsu entered in a relatively orderly fashion, save the quiet, mild curses. "I don't want to go in there! Leave me alone!" Came a voice.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Came another. Loud cursing and my direction accompanied these words. "Just put 'em in there, Sergei." I pointed to the room. Sergei, my "little helper" dropped Wufei and Neoma on the floor fuming. Duo and Tetsu doubled over with laughter at the sight of the two being "escorted" into the room. 

Seconds later, Aristid and Alix walked in without even noticing each other's presence. Then they noticed. "They didn't tell me _you_ were coming." Aristid said smugly. "Oh don't get all condescending with me, Carrot Top. You're just mad because you're too plain and ugly for Raine." Alix retorted. Minerva and Neoma exchanged looks. They both grabbed the disputing girls and held them back from each other. 

"You better be glad she's holding me back, Aristid!" The five boys stared attentively. Tetsu broke in. "You're both just mad because Raine likes _me_." Minerva and Neoma let go. The other two girls jumped on the usually quiet Tetsu. "Cat fight! Cat fight!" Duo chanted. Alix, Tetsu, and Aristid turned and jumped on him. The others (and me) laughed our butts off. Sergei handed me a bowl of popcorn. "We shouldn't be fighting at all!" Well we all know who said that. The fighting stopped and they all calmed down (sort of) and sat. Heero, Tetsu, and Duo on the couch, Neoma in an easy chair, Wufei in a smaller chair, Trowa, Quatre, Alix, and Aristid on another couch, and Minerva sitting comfortably on the floor.

****

10:30 am 

::Okay, why don't you tell a little about yourselves?:: I suggested through a mouthful of popcorn.(I'm on a loudspeaker.) Aristid went first. "My name is Aristid Sebella and I spend all my free time, energy, and money being a photographer and photojournalist." Quatre went next. "I'm Quatre, I pilot the gundam called Sandrock and I'm really rich." Then Neoma. "I'm Neoma and I can't tell you what I do or I'll have to kill you all." Question marks appeared above the G-boys' heads. "My name's Minerva and I'm a psychic." "Oooh" was the response from the audience. "Cool! Me too!" Said Quatre. "Oh screw this idea! It's too slow. Neko Mina told us about you anyway." Neoma said. 

So...uh...on with the story...

Wufei muttered something. It had to be about women or injustice, but I think it was both. ::What's that Wufei?:: "I don't have to tell you anything, woman." ::Oh, I think you do. I control everything that happens in that room.:: Wufei snorted. "I said that I hate being in this room with all these...these...WOMEN! This is INJUSTICE!" 

"Here we go again." 

"Shut up, Maxwell!"

"Make me."

"I'll make you shut up alright!"

"Then do it!"

"Both of you shut up! Why am I always stuck with a bunch of IDIOTS?! And guys in particular!" Neoma shouted.

"Because you're a weak stupid woman!"

"I'll show you who's weak and stupid!" Neoma's violet eyes flashed. With lightning. That would've scared any sane person to death, but this is Wufei we're talkin' about.

A group of people came into the observation room for a tour of my little "project". We're walking, we're walking, and we're laughing hysterically as Neoma kicks 17 different varieties of Wufei's ass. ::Oh yeah, I'm enjoying this...:: Junior Mint, anyone? Some popcorn, perhaps?

****

11:03 am

Neo was too fast for Wufei. She was also a little taller. Wufei just kinda sat there scowling with a scratch on his chin. Minerva smirked at him. Heh. Serves you right. You shouldn't mess with Neoma. She's crazy. Neoma had beaten a grown man down with a carton of orange juice once. There was an odd silence. "I can't stand this anymore! It's too quiet! Why don't we actually talk to each other?" Aristid said. "Why don't you fill us in on why you were fighting with Tetsu and Alix?" Quatre asked. "Well," Alix started, "I have a crush on this guy named Raine and..." 

"What kind of man has a name like Raine?!" 

"Shut up Wufei! Anyway, he left my school and then Aristid started stalking him..."

"You stalked him first." Neoma said, interrupting.

"Ahem. So she started stalking him and then Tetsu started buttering him up--"

"So I built him a hoverpad. That's not buttering him up. Can't I do anything nice for him?"

"NO!" That was the reply from the two jealous girls.

Neoma broke in. "He's my roommate. But I'm not in this love triangle from hell. I just live with him." 

::Oooh, someone looks envious!::

"Stay out of this!"

::Oi! Don't get all touchy with the author! I created you!::

"But you didn't create us!" Duo said.

::No, but I control you as of now. Now stop talking to me. You're wasting memory!::

"Hey, I've got some cards. Why don't we play a game?" Duo suggested.

Tetsu wanted to play poker. The idea was suitable to everyone but Quatre, not wanting to gamble. No one had any money on them. (I "borrowed" it.) Alix had some M&M's and Quatre had an economy size pack of Pixy Stix. "I'll play." Minerva said. At that, Neoma, Tetsu, and Aristid dropped out of the game. "She always wins..." Aristid pouted. "I can take her!" ::Yeah right, Duo.::

****

11:55 am

They were nearing the end of the game. Minerva had claimed about half of the candy. Even Trowa's perfect poker face couldn't help him. "Garbage." he said, laying down a two, a five, a ten, a queen of hearts, and a four. "Heh heh. Three of a kind." Duo said beaming. They looked at Heero. "Two of a kind." Nothing to scream about. Alix also had nothing useful. Wufei put down another three of a kind. All eyes on Minerva. "Royal flush! Ha ha!" She looked at the candy and the pile inched toward her. Wufei exploded. "I...HATE you, woman!"

"I hate you too, Wufei." Minerva said letting the Pixy Stix sugar drain very slowly into her throat. Everyone except Aristid, Tetsu, and Neoma wanted to know how she did it. "Mental telepathy. I've been listening to your thoughts for the past two hours." "So...do you *gulp* know?" Heero asked timidly. 

"Yep." *snicker*

"Know what?" Duo asked.

::Yeah, know what?::

__

Announcer guy: What is Heero's big secret?? Read the next part entitled...THE GAME CALLED DISH. 

Okay, please review this. I wanna know if it was worth the time I took writing it. Should I upload the next part? I'll see about that.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

24 Hours: By Neko Mina

Part 2: The Game Called Dish©

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own GW. Dangit.

Claimer: I _still_ own all the female characters in this fic. You can have Sergei if you want him. He's not that fun anymore. 

Note: All words between these thingies are thoughts. And all words between ::these thingies:: are my words or thoughts from the observation room.

That's pretty much it...Okay, on with the idiocy!

****

Recap: "So...do you *gulp* know?" Heero asked timidly.

"Yep." *snicker*

"Know what?" Duo asked.

::Yeah, know what?::

****

12:00 pm

"Well, in order to set things up a little and give the Heero the time to go into shock from the suspense, let's play a little game." Everyone was all ears for Minerva's idea, except Heero who was too busy chewing his fingernails down to the cuticles.

"It's called Dish. One person picks another person and the first person has to tell something really embarrassing about the other person. Then the second person picks someone else. Got it?"

A chorus of uhh, yeah and I guess so came from the rest of the victims. 

****

12:22 pm

They had finally organized themselves and had slips of paper with their names on them in Duo's hat.

"Okay, the first one up is..." Quatre picked a neatly folded piece of paper out. "...Trowa."

Trowa stood up. "Okay, um...I pick...Duo. Duo once locked his keys in his gundam and he had to call AAA to get them out." "Trowa, that was slightly embarrassing, but utterly lame." Duo said. "Okay, my turn. Wufei...Wufei doesn't like women because when he was little, he got jumped by a gang of little girls. He cringes whenever he sees the color pink. Watch this." Duo took a pair of pink socks from Alix's bag and waved them in Wufei's face. He curled up into a little ball on the floor. "No...Keep it away from me...Stop it..." Wufei moaned. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Man, that's sad."

"Shut up, Duo..."Wufei pouted.

"Look, pink!!" Neoma shouted.

"Where???"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*wipes eyes* "Alright guys, that's enough. *snicker* Moving on..." Duo said. "Right! Now I can have my exact revenge on you onnas! I pick Neoma!" Oh crap. Neoma thought. Wufei paced around Neoma like a hyena paces around its prey as he spoke. "I knew you looked familiar. I saw you last week at the movies and--" ::You go to the movies, Wufei? I thought American movies didn't suit you.:: "Shut up, Neko onna. Anyway, I saw you at the movies and you were watching a corny chick flick." The rest of the gang gasped. "And get this: You were with a guy." More gasping. "And even worse! You called him some stupid pet name...What was it? Oh yes. Sushi!" *great big papa gasp* "You were with that guy who gave you that stuffed hedgehog?? Ew..." Alix said. "Huh?" Duo asked. ::Long story. I should know. I wrote it.:: "Well at least you didn't kiss him or anything." Wufei started laughing hysterically. Neoma grabbed the boy and dragged him into a corner where she jacked him up against the wall. "I WILL kill you, Wufei. You WILL die for this. One more slip up. One more." Minerva started laughing. "At least now we know she's not a lesbian." 

"I heard that Minerva!"

"So? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to suppress my anger because the last time I got you mad I ended up with a shock to the brain."

"That's right." Minerva made a tiny bit of static flash out from her fingers. "Fine then. We'll move on. Alix waxes her upper lip." Neoma said matter-of-factly. "No I don't! That's a lie!" 

"No it isn't. I've seen you do it."

"You didn't see_ anything, _Minerva_."_

"Whatever. Let's get this going a little faster. Hee-chan's about to tear his hair out." This was true. Poor Heero sat in the corner of the room pulling on his hair, but the hair was super strength just like his spandex.

Alix thought for a second and got sparkly eyes when she came up with an embarrassing story. "TROWA LIKES TETSU!" She blurted out. "Don'cha Trowa?"

"Hm? No."

"Yeah you do. Look, he blushing."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! It took me 20 friggin' episodes for me to get him to even smile!" Argued the blond pilot. 

"Don't look at me!"

"Trowa! Giving in to the opposite sex?? No! Don't do it!" Wufei yelled. (What else is new?)

::Man this is just like one of those teen soap operas. _Sergei!_ Get me some more Pixy Stix!::

"I'm taken." Said Tetsu. 

"Damn." Trowa mumbled. ::What's that?:: Heero just grunted and went back to trying to pull his hair out.

Trowa finally got his face to turn back to its normal color and picked Quatre. "Quatre is actually Dan Quaile in disguise!" 

"No I'm not."

"I know. I just couldn't think of anything embarrassing enough." 

"That was so stupid. I thought you were the intelligent one, Trowa." Duo scoffed. The others just "Pssht"ed.

It's Quatre's turn now. "Tetsu...Uhh...She...She's such a nice person from what I've seen that I can't say anything about her."

"Why thank you, Qua--"

"Wait! I know. Earlier she told me that the reason why that guy Raine likes her the most is because she--mmpphrrmm!" Tetsu pounced on Quatre and covered his mouth. "If you tell anyone, I'll tell them about Dorothy." Quatre gulped. "Sounds fair." Tetsu pointed at Minerva. "Minerva's little psycho powers--" ::Don't you mean psychic?:: "Stay out of this, Neko Mina! I was saying that her powers aren't natural. She's a gene splicing experiment who haphazardly got those abilities!" 

"You're just jealous." *Zap* 

"Itai..."

Minerva looked down at Tetsu laying on the floor. "So anyway, here's the moment we've all been waiting for! Heero! Turn around!" He hesitantly swiveled around and faced the grinning people. "Heero, can I ask you a question?" 

"Hn?" Minerva took that as a "yes" and went on. "How do you feel about bunnies?"

"Bunnies?"

"Yes, bunnies. You like bunnies, do you not?"

"Um..."

"You can't hide from the truth, Yuy. I know that you are obsessed with bunnies." *another great big papa gasp* 

"I also know that you sleep with a pink stuffed bunny. What's his name?"

"..."

"Ah, yes. You named your bunny after one of your 'friends.' And who would that be?"

Heero: *_*

"Since you won't say it, I'll say it myself! It's... *bum bum bum*.................................................. **Zechs! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" 

::What?!::

"Oh...my...GOD..."

"I don't believe it..."

"You got some _thing_ for Zechs or something? I didn't know you swung that way, Heero."

"This is worse than falling for a woman. You're a weak soldier, Yuy. You call yourself a man?"

"Eww..."

"Now see, that's just sick."

"Man, that's the funniest thing I've heard in quite some time! HAHAHAHA!"

Trowa fainted.

"**Omae o korosuuuuuu!**" Heero whipped out his gun, or tried to, but it wasn't there. "Oh shit."

__

Announcer Guy: What will happen next?? Will Heero be able to refrain from killing everybody? Find out in the next chapter entitled "Violence is Fun!"

*bows* Thank you. Please review it! It didn't suck, did it? 

Copyrighted by Neko Mina. This means you can't have this.


End file.
